


Enough Arguing to Last a Lifetime

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Werewolf Stiles Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, lots of harmless arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is finally completely built and Derek allows everyone to help turn it into a home. A lot of fighting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Arguing to Last a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick bridge fic to show what happened when the house was finished. There's no real mention of it in the next fic, so I wrote this to show what happened. Its mostly pack bonding even though there's a lot of arguing.

 

 

Due to Derek's rather large amount of insurance money, the new house went up relatively quickly. He paid for extra crew to work seven days a week, sunrise to sunset. The house was finished two months or so. Derek was probably capable of building a house himself, but alone or with a bunch of irresponsible teenagers, it would've taken five years.  

Once the house was finished, then came the arguments. The simplest of which were over bedrooms. 

"I want the bedroom closest to the stairs!" Jackson yelled. "Its big enough for me and Lydia." 

"No, I want it," Erica shrieked. "It’s the perfect size for me and Boyd!"  

"But Allison and I wanted that room!" Scott roared. Allison nodded. 

The bickering and yelling continued for a while. Danny, being a lucky bastard, wasn't there to witness this. Derek was out with Lydia looking at kitchen appliances at Best Buy. There was undoubtedly arguing going on there as well.  

"Do you care which room we get?" Stiles muttered to Isaac as they stood in the empty kitchen. 

"Not really," he responded. "A room is a room, I don't get why they're all arguing." 

* * *

Assuming there was arguing in the middle of a store between Lydia and Derek was correct. Derek, for some reason wanted black appliances. Lydia put her foot down. 

"We are getting stainless steel, damn it!"  

"It's my house, Lydia," Derek growled with a flash of red eye. "And I'm the damn alpha, I get to choose." 

"I'm not a werewolf, I'm not scared of your red eye crap. We are getting stainless steel. No more arguing. You will thank me later." 

"I said, no!" The arguing commenced until an employee came over. 

"Can you please quiet down?" he asked. "You're irritating the other customers?" 

"We're done anyway," Lydia said. "We need some help." 

She pointed out which appliances they wanted and when Derek opened his mouth to protest, Lydia shot him a death glare. It was so intense that Derek was surprised he didn't burst into flames. He was the alpha, when did he became scared of a teenage girl who's only real means of defense was mediocre archery skills? 

When she was finished talking to the employee, she pulled Derek toward the televisions.  

"I don't need a tv." 

"The hell you don't," she snapped. "We're going to be staying there a lot, we're going to want a tv. A big one too. And a Blu-ray player. Jackson will bring over his Xbox and crap I'm sure of it." 

Lydia picked out a 60 inch television that almost made Derek drop to the floor and have a heart attack when he saw the price.  

* * *

Stiles and Isaac were about ready to kill themselves when Danny arrived. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"They're fighting over rooms," Isaac answered. 

"And its been going on for like two hours," Stiles groaned. "In what world is this justified? Seriously? Two hours of arguing over a freaking bedroom?" 

"They're just really passionate about where they want to bang," Danny laughed.  

Derek and Lydia returned soon after and he put an immediate stop to the argument. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed. When he found out what they were arguing about, he was ready to bash some heads. "Are you serious? I could hear you arguing from half way down the driveway!" When the bickering picked up again he yelled, "follow me!" 

Everyone walked up the stairs after him. "Stiles and Isaac get this room," he said stopping outside of the room closest to the top of the stairs."

"What!?" the others yelled at the same time.  

"I want the room closest to the bathroom then!" Jackson shouted. 

"No! I do!" Erica whined. 

"Its mine!" Scott growled. 

"No, its Danny's!" Derek said loudly. 

"That's not fair!" the others pouted.  

"The hell is isn't. You've been fighting over a bedroom. Who hasn't been fighting? Stiles, Isaac, and Danny. Therefore they get the two rooms you were fighting over." 

"You suck, man!" Jackson grumbled. 

"If I thought it would work and if there were enough rooms, I'd put you all in separate rooms, so don't push me, Jackson," Derek snarled. "Better yet, I might just put you and Scott in a room together." 

After tons of apologies were given because of that statement, everyone calmed down and Lydia spoke up. 

"We only came by to tell you that the appliances will be here in a few hours, okay? Derek and I are going to go look at kitchen cabinets." 

Derek quickly assigned the other three couples their rooms and made it clear that the room at the end of the hall was his before following Lydia back to the car. 

* * *

At the store they went to for cabinets, they got into another argument.  

"I want these dark wooden cabinets," Derek said calmly. "They remind me of my the kitchen my family had." 

"Derek, honey, they're ugly. Do you really want something that's going to make you sad every time you walk into the kitchen and start reminiscing?" 

Derek shrugged. "I just like them." 

"Yeah, well, these white cabinets are much nicer. It'll make the kitchen look brighter. And they go better with the paint colour I picked out." 

Derek reluctantly agreed. "Wait. You already picked out a paint colour? I said to run all decisions by me first." She reached into her purse and pulled out the paint samples and pointed to the colour. "Oh, ok. That's nice." 

They then went on to bicker over countertops. 

* * *

A week later the kitchen was complete and Derek took care of the bathrooms while everyone was at school. Toilets, sinks, showers and tubs were all installed. That weekend Derek planned to pick out furniture.  

"I just figured we'd go to Wal-Mart or something," Derek shrugged. 

"We are not getting furniture at Wal-Mart!" Lydia sighed. 

"They don't even hardly sell furniture, Derek," Stiles pointed out. "Only like tables and lamps and stuff. We need beds and a couch." 

"We should go to Ikea or something," Scott said.  

Derek agreed and got up to leave the room grumbling something along the lines of "what did I do to deserve this?" 

The trip to Ikea they next day was interesting. Derek gave everyone a money limit and let them break up and choose what they wanted for their own rooms. Because they were all children, there was a great deal of fun and it caused the trip to take longer than Derek wanted it to. 

Stiles and Isaac hid inside of a wardrobe until they heard someone approaching. Just as the footsteps were in front of them, Isaac shoved the doors open and they stepped out. There was an old couple staring wide-eyed at them. 

"Narnia is lovely this time of year, isn't it?" Stiles asked Isaac as serious as possible.  

"Indeed," Isaac responded. "I missed being kings in our beautiful castle over looking the sea." 

As they walked away, they turned to see the old man examining the interior of the wardrobe. Both of them burst out laughing as they went to find a bed. 

Derek had a peaceful time choosing his bedroom stuff. There was some sort of clearance on a gigantic bed and he went for it.  

When everyone finally congregated back together, they gave Derek their lists and he paid for it. He also arranged to have it delivered while everyone was at school on Monday. That gave everyone time to get their rooms painted the day before.  

* * *

Derek was painting his room a beautiful green colour because it reminded him of the forest. It wasn't very dark, but it wasn't that bright either. He thought it was perfect. Unfortunately, he only got one wall painted before a scream interrupted him. He warned everyone to not get paint on the floor or he'd rip them a new one, but he was still assuming the worst.  

He reached Scott and Allison's room to find Allison standing in the middle of the plastic covered floor with cream coloured paint covering her hair and running down her face. Scott was standing off to the side, laughing. They had only gotten half of a wall finished.  

He checked on Jackson and Lydia next. Jackson had completed his wall and Lydia was halfway finished with her's. They had chosen a strangely beautiful coffee colour.  

"Everything alright in here?" Derek asked. 

Jackson and Lydia turned to him and said," yeah," at the same time. It looked like they had painted one another's hair with a brush. Derek just shook his head and moved on.  

Danny was alone in his room painting. He was finished with one wall already. It was a bluish grey and looked really nice. Danny looked up at Derek and grinned. He had paint splotches in his dark hair and it was on his white shirt and on his hands. 

"How did you get it in your hair?" Derek asked curiously fighting back a laugh. 

"I bumped my head on the wall," Danny replied. "Several times." 

Boyd and Erica were pretty far along as well. The had agreed upon a strange light orange colour. That was the only way Derek knew how to describe it. Boyd's shirt was covered in orange though. 

Stiles and Isaac were definitely having a little too much fun. Surprisingly they were probably the closest to being finished. The walls were a light blue colour. When Derek walked in, Isaac's face was completely blue and he was in the middle of slapping paint on Stiles'. 

"You do realise you're supposed to paint the walls and not each other's faces?" Derek rumbled from the door. 

"Duh, sourwolf, but we're just having fun with it," Stiles laughed.  

Derek didn't respond, he just went back to his room and continued painting.  

Stiles and Isaac finished first and fixed everyone sandwiches for lunch. Derek allowed them to start on the living room, which was going to be a really light cream. Lighter than what Scott and Allison were painting their room.  

Each day after school that week, everyone showed up at the house immediately. Derek made them to their homework first before doing anything though. Just when everyone thought Derek couldn't become more of a party pooper, he made them do homework. 

After finishing their homework, everyone started putting together their bedroom furniture. Derek was in his room attempting to put his bed together when he kept constantly being interrupted.  

Jackson called him because he couldn't find a screwdriver. Stiles and Isaac took two hours to put their bed together and called for Derek when it still didn't look right. They forgot a piece. Danny was the only person that didn't irritate the hell out of him. By sunset, everyone had most of their stuff together, they left. Derek continued to work into the night getting his stuff put together. It was simple when there were no interruptions. 

Not only did Derek have to fight with Lydia over living room furniture, he had to fight with her on how it was going to be arranged. When they went to pick it out, Derek wanted black leather. Lydia put her foot down. Literally. She stomped in disgust causing several customers nearby to jump. 

"Its not a bachelor pad, Derek! Its supposed to be like a cozy family home even though we aren't really family." 

He demanded black though and surprisingly she caved on that. Lydia chose a black couch that was really soft. It came with a matching loveseat and two chairs. 

So, as previously mentioned, when they went to arrange the living room, Lydia threw all of Derek's ideas out the window.  

"You can't put the tv there, Derek. During the day, the light will come in the window and cause a glare. It needs to go next to the window." 

He grew frustrated and barked, "fine! Do what you want. If I don't like it, I'll move it myself when I get home." And he left without saying where he was going and he didn't return for the rest of the day.  

When he returned that night after everyone had left (Isaac was still staying at Stiles', they planned on moving his stuff in the following weekend), he found that he liked the arrangement Lydia picked. He would never admit it, but it was better than what he was thinking. 

Over the following weeks, with minimal bickering (and when bickering was done, it was usually between Lydia and Derek), the house started to feel more like home. Derek attempted to go out and get some things that weren't completely necessary at first but Lydia wouldn't let him. When he did get away, she would show up at the store he was at with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. 

Lydia argued about the dining room table Derek wanted to pick because he knew they would be having meals together as a pack a lot. It wouldn't be his choice anyway, but he liked it because it was like family, even though he'd never admit to it.  

Lydia even refused to let Derek buy shelves for the small library they were going to have. He just gave up after that. He was surprised she left him go buy his own toothbrush without her approval. When they were finished with the house, it was perfect, and he even forced himself to thank everyone. 

Honestly, who knew letting a bunch of teenagers help turn your house into a home would've resulted in so much fighting? All Derek knew was that he had put up with enough arguing to last a life time.. or two. 


End file.
